The Mistletoe Sagas Yuri and Wolfram
by Spring Witch
Summary: Christmas has come to Shin Makozu, and it involves the joys of Mistletoe. a Belated Merry Christmas 2005!


Welcome to the Mistletoe Saga of Kyo Kara Maoh! I think Wolfram may be a little OOC, but please be nice, I haven't actually seen it yet because I can't get it in Australia and have to order it from the States. I guess I'll know in a week or so if I got it right, lol.

I had hoped to have this up by Christmas, but now it's New Year's Eve. Merry belated Christmas everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any related characters.**

* * *

**The Mistletoe Sagas: Kyo Kara Maoh!**

"Y'know Conrad, I'm getting rather tired of this." Murata said as they listened to the indignant shouts that were emanating from King Yuri's chambers.

"I agree, perhaps there is something we can do about it." Conrad replied with a slight smile as he pictured the look that was probably currently on his younger brothers face as he endured yet another shouting match, and got his own back, of course.

Murata thought for a moment before a grin began to spread across his face. "Perhaps we should remind his Majesty of the joys of Christmas." He said slyly.

**MEANWHILE**

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't sneak in here?" Yuri yelled.

"And how man times do I have to tell you that I have every right as your fiancé to be in here?" Wolfram shot back, his eyes glittering angrily.

"For the last time Wolf!" Yuri said tiredly. "This whole engagement was a mistake, why must you insist on all of this?"

Wolfram gathered his clothes from the pile in the corner of the room, dressed, and swept out of the room, seemingly unruffled by the usual events that occurred each morning, although Conrad, who was watching his younger brother carefully, knew better. He was certain that underneath his cool, calm exterior, Wolfram was hurting.

As his brother receded down the corridor, Conrad knocked softly on the Maoh's door before he entered.

"You're going to be late for Günter's lessons if you don't hurry up." He said quietly.

"I know, I know!" Yuri muttered frustratedly, trying to run a comb through his hair.

"Just out of curiosity," Conrad said nonchalantly, "What Earth date is it today?" he asked.

"Um… let's see… last time I went home it was the middle of November and I've been back here around about a month and a half… a month and eight days I think… it's December 24th!" he concluded, feeling rather proud of himself for working it out.

Conrad grinned at him. "Indeed it is. And what, pray tell happens on the 24th and 25th of December?" he asked lightly.

"Erm…" Yuri thought for a moment. Living in two different worlds meant confusing holiday dates occasionally.

He was distracted by an evil sounding chuckle from his doorway. When the two men looked over they found Murata, still cackling and dangling a piece of a green plant from between his fingers.

The sight of the plant immediately brought back some horrible high school memories and he backed into a corner. "Keep that away from me!" he warned, and Murata and Conrad laughed.

Yuri suddenly brightened. "It's Christmas Eve!" he yelled excitedly.

"Very good Yuri!" Murata congratulated him sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Yuri retorted, now in good humour. "Can I go shopping today to get presents?" he asked.

"Yes, after your classes."

"Ah! Günter's gonna kill me if I'm late!" Yuri exclaimed and dashed out the door.

When the young king had disappeared Murata laughed. "Highly unlikely that Gunter would kill him for anything, don't you think Conrad?"

The other man laughed. "Indeed." He replied. "But come, we have to see to the decorating of the castle. I'm going to go enlist Gwendal, Wolfram and Anissina to help."

"Wolfram will be _so _happy." Murata chuckled.

"He'll get over it when he realises that it's for Yuri." Conrad assured him. "Besides, we're doing this for them aren't we?"

Murata smiled, "You bet we are."

* * *

Yuri was looking delightedly around the market place, glad that all his lessons were finally over and he could do some Christmas shopping. Conrad watched as he darted around with no small amount of amusement. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he spent his money, and rather large amounts of it, on things he hoped everyone would like.

"There, all I need now is one for you and one for Wolf." He said cheerfully.

Conrad looked startled. "Who did you buy for?" he asked, eyeing the amount of bags he had things in.

"Günter, Gwendal, Anissina, Murata." He checked the list off. "I found a book Günter doesn't have, a rather large soft toy for Gwendal and I heard Anissina complaining that she'd run out of Fireflower juice, so I got her some." He told Conrad.

"I got Murata a kind of gag gift, I don't really know what to get him." He added. "I mean, he's the Great Sage, what _can_ you get him?"

"So what do you plan to get Wolfram?" Conrad asked him.

"I don't know." Yuri whispered, looking sad.

Conrad looked at him curiously. "Do you love my brother Highness?" he asked him.

Yuri was still for a moment as he thought about his answer. "I think… I think I can honestly say that I do love him. But… I don't exactly know how to deal with that fact. I've been in denial about this damn engagement for so long that I don't know how to make up for all the times I've hurt him, so I just keep doing it." He blushed

Conrad smiled; this was the right answer to give. "If that's how you feel about him, then I think you know what gift you should give him." He said.

Yuri looked up at him, confused. "I believe you have different ways of proposing in your world right?" Conrad explained cryptically before wandering away and sitting himself on a bench a short distance away, waiting for his king to finish his shopping.

Yuri thought about Conrad's words a moment loner, and them he let out an excited cry and took off towards the goldsmiths.

Conrad smiled and followed at a safe distance. He didn't want to embarrass the young king too much.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Wolfram had been bullied into assisting with the decorating. "I don't see the point in this!" he complained.

"You don't have too, this is for King Yuri, it's for an Earth holiday called Christmas, it's a celebration where you decorate the house and give each other presents." Murata said as he fixed a piece of mistletoe to the doorframe.

"So if this is what the wimp wants so much, why isn't he here helping?" Wolfram demanded.

"I believe Conrad took him to buy presents for everyone." Murata replied calmly, adding another piece of mistletoe to the ceiling.

"What is that stuff?" Günter asked, pointing to the green shrubbery.

"It's mistletoe." Murata explained. "It's a tradition that when two people stand under it they have to kiss." He looked sideways at Wolfram, who blushed furiously.

"Really…" Günter said thoughtfully, a sly look on his face as he looked over at Gwendal.

"Don't look at me like that." Gwendal warned him, a comically pained expression on his face.

"Like what?" Günter asked innocently.

"Like you're about to eat me!" Gwendal replied worriedly. Günter merely smiled.

At that moment, the door opened and Yuri and Conrad walked into the room. "Wow, this looks amazing guys!" Yuri said, his eyes wide.

"Why thankyou Your Majesty." Anissina replied cheerfully. "Would you like to put the star on the tree, after that we're finished." She handed him a large silver star.

"Thanks, I'd love to." Yuri replied, sending a glowing smile in Wolf's direction.

He ascended the ladder and Gwendal held it still so that he could reach the top of the massive tree. He carefully placed the giant star on the top and as he climbed down, he watched with awe as Wolfram used his power to light the candles that served as Christmas lights. "Wow! It's so pretty!" he said, and he heard a small voice echo his sentiments. He looked down and saw a sleepy Greta attached to his leg. They'd woken her up and she'd come to investigate.

Wolfram bent and picked her up. "Come on little missy, it's time you went back to bed, it's late." He told his daughter and she nodded sleepily.

"Night Günter, night Anissina. Goodnight Uncle Conrad, goodnight Uncle Gwendal…" she squirmed around in Wolf's arms to give Yuri a kiss on the cheek. "Night Daddy!" she murmured as she dropped off.

Yuri smiled and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Night Greta." He answered. He smiled as Wolf took her back to her room.

Conrad stifled a yawn and said, "I think Greta has the right of it, it's late and we should get some sleep." The others nodded their agreement.

Yuri was in the doorway when Wolfram returned. The whole room immediately broke out into laughter. Even the normally stoic Gwendal laughed quietly as the king and the blonde Mazkou looked up at the mistletoe Murata had placed there and turned a brilliant shade of red.

Yuri turned and dashed out the door, avoiding the almost inevitable. He couldn't kiss Wolf in front of so many people.

When he was safely out of the doorway he called back to Conrad, "I need to go back to the markets tomorrow to pick up the gifts I had made."

"Yes your Majesty." Conrad replied.

When the king had left he put his hand on his crestfallen younger brother's shoulder. "Be patient." He said and left before his brother had a chance to retort.

* * *

The previous night was not the last of Yuri's mistletoe problems. It seemed that wherever he went, and wherever he happened to run into Wolfram, there seemed to be a bunch of mistletoe.

He did however, begin to wonder what was going on when he realised, on a walk around the practice courts with his blonde friend, that there was a piece following them over his head, floating in mid air.

He spun around and found Murata following them with a piece of mistletoe on a string tied to a long pole. The Great Sage was laughing like a maniac. "What are you _doing_?" Yuri demanded angrily.

"Call it revenge for the gift you gave me." He cackled in reply. He ran off when Yuri pulled the offending pole out of his grasp and threw it in some nearby bushes. "What did you give him?" Wolfram demanded.

Yuri grinned cheekily. "It's a long story." He said. He looked up at the sun. "Ah! I have to go to the market and pick up some presents. You wanna come?" he asked. Wolfram nodded and they headed in the general direction of the market.

They were halted along the way by a squealing Anissina and a practically crying Günter as they hugged Yuri and thanked him for their presents. Even Gwendal stopped and thanked him with a smile. Yuri was surprised when Wolf didn't yell at him for cheating on him.

They finally made it to the market, and Yuri headed straight to the goldsmith's workshop. Wolf wondered what Yuri could've bought in there, just for this dumb holiday. Secretly, he was devastated that Yuri hadn't got him anything, even though he had bought something for everyone else.

When Yuri came out, he was holding a beautifully made sword, wrapped carefully about the blade so he didn't hurt himself transporting it.

"Yuri! That's amazing!" Wolfram exclaimed. "Who's it for?" he asked.

"It's for Conrad." He replied. "His old one's seen better days."

Wolfram's heart sank as he looked at the beautifully made weapon. Of course it would be for Conrad. He ought to have known. "I'm sure he'll love it." He said jealously. He was so upset; Yuri really had bought everyone except him something.

"I hope so." Yuri replied anxiously. Then he smiled brilliantly at Wolf. "But I have to say, your present is way nicer that some stupid sword. He said, and he patted his pocket and winked.

Wolfram's heart soared. Yuri _hadn't_ forgotten him after all!

"C'mon Wolf, I'd better go give this to Conrad, then it's dinner. But I want to give you yours later." He said with a small smile.

Wolfram could hardly wait.

* * *

"Your Majesty you didn't have to go to so much trouble to get me something so beautiful!" Conrad exclaimed.

"You deserve it Conrad, you've had to put up with teaching me how to use the things!" Yuri replied with a smile.

"That's been no trouble." Conrad told him with a smile of his own. "But come, the dinner has already been served."

Yuri, Wolfram and Conrad entered the dining hall, and they were greeted by Murata and Anissina in hysterics, and joined them in their laughter when they realised that they were laughing at Günter and Gwendal making out under some mistletoe in the corner of the room.

After dinner, Yuri and Murata taught the group some Christmas carols and, at around eleven o'clock, they all decided to turn in for the night.

Yuri took Wolfram by the hand and led him to the royal chambers. "I wanted to give you your present in private." He whispered in the prince's ear, making him blush.

They were just about to enter Yuri's rooms when they heard Conrad call out. "Your Majesty!" Wolfram sighed as both he and the king turned around to look at him.

Conrad smiled at them both. "I just wanted to give you your present sire." He said, handing the king an envelope before bowing and leaving them alone again.

Once they were finally sitting on Yuri's bed, Yuri took Wolfram's present out of his pocket. "I know I haven't exactly been the best fiancé to you Wolf, I guess I was still trying to deal with the fact that I was accidentally engaged to another guy." He said, taking the blonde's hand gently.

Wolf looked down, unable to look Yuri in the eye.

"In my world," Yuri continued. "People propose by giving the person they love a ring, and if they accept, they wear it on the fourth finger of their left hand."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Wolf asked him quietly.

"Because, Wolfram… I was hoping to ask you…" Yuri opened the small box to reveal a delicate gold and diamond ring. "To marry me." Wolfram gasped, tears of happiness shining in his eyes. "And hopefully… you'll say yes." Yuri finished with a smile.

"Oh Yuri, you know I'll say yes!" Wolf replied softly.

"I still need to hear it." Yuri persisted, a slightly cheeky grin playing across his lips.

Wolfram laughed delightedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he shrieked, throwing himself into Yuri's waiting arms.

They lay wrapped up together on the bed as Yuri carefully slid the ring on to Wolf's finger. The golden band twisted around in the shape of a tongue of fire, and the diamond in the middle was the shape of a raindrop, symbolising them. On each side of the diamond there was a delicate pattern of rubies and sapphires. "It's so beautiful." Wolfram whispered. He smiled up at Yuri. "And way better than some stupid sword." He teased, causing Yuri to blush.

The young king stat up suddenly. "Oh yeah, Conrad's gift!" he remembered. Wolfram passed him the envelope from where it had been discarded.

Yuri opened it and out fell a note and a piece of mistletoe. "What in the world…?" Yuri muttered.

Wolfram read the note and laughed. He passed it to Yuri.

_I thought you might put this to better use in private, rather than with Murata chasing you around with it._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Conrad_

Yuri laughed too. "You know what?" he said to his love. "He's absolutely right."

And with that, he pushed Wolf lightly back on to the bed and kissed him for the first time, but certainly not the last. Wolfram sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his king, surrendering himself to what ever was to come.

"I love you Wolfy." Yuri whispered in his ear.

Wolfram shivered happily. "I love you too, Yuri."

The following morning, there were no indignant shouts, merely the sound of contented laughter, when Greta woke them the next morning by climbing into the bed in between her two fathers.

**END**

* * *

The end! I hope everybody liked it. I really want Wolfy and Yuri to have a happy ending.

Please check out the other Mistletoe sagas on my profile, you might like them!


End file.
